


The Legendary Tae Yamada: What's the Worst That Could Happen?

by Elyos



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Erotic, F/F, Franchouchou - Freeform, Lesbian, POV First Person, Pornographic, Slice of Life, Underage Warning (Lily Hoshikawa), Zombie, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyos/pseuds/Elyos
Summary: In this Alternate Universe, the conscious members of Franchouchou love to take advantage of their dear Tae Yamada. She's 1000% legendary!Warning: You may find yourself giggling inexplicably while enjoying Tae Yamada in all her glory.There will never be enough Tae Yamada.Tae Yamada.
Relationships: Franchouchou - Relationship, Yamada Tae - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Tae Yamada and Dried Squid

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 1: Tae Yamada and Dried Squid
> 
> Tae Yamada gets hungry around four-something in the morning. She goes hunting for dried squid... and then finds it stashed somewhere special. What's the worst that could happen?
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Next Episode: Tae Yamada Goes Outside
> 
> Tae Yamada starts having one brainstorm after another. She decides... to go outside and play. Franchouchou isn't rehearsing today, and Kotaro Tatsumi is out running errands, so why not? What's the worst that could happen?

The most complex things start from the darkest corners of simplicity.

Saga.

Zombie Land Saga Project...

Loud man. Kotaro. Leader. Has dried squid in his shirt pocket. He looks tasty. Too energetic. Always loud. But he's good. A good man.

I am Tae Yamada. I am hungry. It's morning. I wake up in the center of the room. Rehearsal was murder... last night... but I survived. My sisters surround me. Asleep. On the floor. They're cute. I'm cute. Kotaro called me... Legendary. I am... The Legendary Tae Yamada. I want food.

I smell something. I smell... dried squid. I crawl over my sisters' bodies. They mumble and grumble and push on me. I don't care. Food. Kotaro is sleeping, still. Time is 4:47 AM. I will eat. And then sleep... again. I finally made it. The edge of the room. I rise to my feet and look behind me. My sisters sleep. They're cute. Like me. I remember how the door works.

The house is silent. Footsteps... mine. Bare feet. Shamble, shamble, shamble. Pitch black hallway. I can still see. I can still hear them. I can smell it... food. Dried squid. Delicious. The hallway ends. The floor laughs at me. The muscles in my face... falter. I form a comeback. But I only groan. The floor is still laughing at me. I will eat you if you laugh at me. I'm hungry.

I found it. Little cup on the table, cup full of dried squid. Kotaro put it there. Safe keeping. Sorry, Kotaro. I'm hungry. I brace my hands on the table edge. I put my face... closer to the cup... and sniff the dried squid... sniff... sniff sniff... sniff sniff sniff... it smells good. It smells like dried squid. I want the dried squid. I lean a little closer. I bare my teeth. I bite down on a piece of dried squid. Pull it back. Chew. Chew. Chew. Yum. Chew. Swallow. I want another. I lean in and take another. Yum. And then I take another, another, and another some more. The cup is empty. Sorry, Kotaro.

I shamble back to bed. I open the door. My sisters are still asleep. I smell... more dried squid. I want it. I need it. Give it to me. The smell is coming from below. I go down on my knees and hands. I crawl. Sniff. Crawl. Sniff-sniff. Crawl, crawl. Sniff-sniff-sniff.

Sniff?

It's... Saki's feet. No. Sniff-sniff. The smell is pulling me closer. Her legs are splayed. I start to burrow under her blanket. Sniff-sniff-sniff. Her legs, thickening. Getting closer. Sniff-sniff... sniff! A moan escapes me. It's a quiet moan. Saki. Girl. No panties. Dried squid... pinned to her crotch. I want it.

I slither closer. I open my mouth. I bare my teeth. And I take dried squid off her crotch. It tastes... good. Her legs jerk slightly in response. I don't care. Chew. Chew. Chew. Yum. Dried squid. Sniff... sniff-sniff... it's her crotch. It smells like... dried squid. I put my mouth up to it. I drag my tongue up it. Saki jerks her legs again. I lick. Jerks her legs. I lick. Jerks legs. Lick. Jerk legs. Lick. Jerk. Lick. Jerk. Lick-lick. Jerk-spasm. It explains it to me. All day yesterday. Saki carried the smell of... dried squid. She hid it in her panties. Her crotch tastes like dried squid.

Lick... lick... lick... lick... lick...

I am licking Saki's crotch...

Lick... lick... lick...

Sorry, Saki. It's dried squid. It tastes so good. Lick... lick.. lick...

She jerks, jerks, jerks, jerks her legs. Sorry, Saki. I can't stop licking.

Saki's legs wrap around me. I don't care. Can't choke me. Breathing is not forbidden. Breathing is optional. Lick...

Lick...

Lick-lick...

Moan. Lick.

Saki moans, too. Saki's crotch... dried squid... I can't stop...

One of my sisters. They're awake. "Saki?" they say. It sounds like Sakura. Sorry, Saki. I can't stop licking. Lick-lick-lick-lick.

Saki presses on my head. I don't stop. "S-Sakura?"

"Is something the matter?"

They can't see each other. Room too dark. Under Saki's covers too dark. And delicious. Like dried squid. Liiiiiiiiiiick.

Saki gasps. Legs tighten hold on me. "Nothing, Sakura. Just a cramp!"

They speak hushed voices.

"Well, okay," Sakura says. Uncertain, she. Sakura goes quiet. She's asleep.

I don't care.

I keep licking. Saki keeps pressing on my head.

After a bit, Saki pulls the cover over her head. Speaks to me. Whispers. "Tae! Oh, God, Tae!"

Sorry, Saki. I'm almost done.

I think I can taste dried squid inside her. I poke tongue in to find out.

Saki jolts. Covers her mouth. Sorry, Saki. Inside you tastes different. No dried squid. Saki throws head back on pillow. Stretches her legs out. Shudders. My tongue is covered in something. It's salty like dried squid, but it's not dried squid.

There's no more dried squid. I leave Saki alone and crawl back to my bed.

Sorry, Saki. I lick my lips good night.


	2. Tae Yamada Goes Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2: Tae Yamada Goes Outside
> 
> Tae Yamada starts having one brainstorm after another. She decides... to go outside and play. Franchouchou isn't rehearsing today, and Kotaro Tatsumi is out running errands, so why not? What's the worst that could happen?
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Next Episode: Tae Yamada Goes Online
> 
> Tae Yamada gets a hold of Kotaro Tatsumi's laptop. What's the worst that could happen?

The story starts like any other... alone together with my sisters apart, and the "littlest" one with the biggest heart—outside her chest sometimes. These thoughts are spinning through my head like a cyclone of hidden emotion, which is all that I was, all that I am, and all that I will be—emotion. My emotion is me, and I am feelings. So feel me, I awake. Feel me, I awake.

Pen slants awkward in my hand. Standing there. Back facing the empty room. Paper under my fist. I was writing lyrics. Someday I will write music for FRANCHOUCHOU and with FRANCHOUCHOU I will sing.

Dance.

Lyrics: So feel me, I awake. Feel me, I awake... No matter how long you take, make no mistake, feel me, I awake.

I like lyrics. I reach to corner of the table and pick up... dried squid. Nibble... nibble... munch. The pen goes scribble. Scribble. Lyrics. I like lyrics.

The door behind me opens. "What'cha doin' there, Tae?"

It's Sakura. Hello, sister. I try to say it. But say it, I fail. My throat muscles aren't... what they used to be. At least she understands me when I moan.

"Are you writing a letter?" Sakura comes up behind me and touches my butt. My surprise comes in slow motion, so it's not like I'm surprised at all. That was her hand. I don't care. Maybe it was an accident.

Axe-a-dent.

A sugary accident.

I reply. She understands me. I think. Sakura picks up the sheet I was writing on. An expression crosses her face. As I wait, I taste the pen I was using. It's not as good as dried squid. But it will do.

"Uh, Tae?" Sakura says uncertainly. "Y—... You're doing a good job. Keep it up!" She smiles, gives me thumbs-up, slaps paper down on table. Vacates the room as quickly as she can. I look down at pay-per I was "righting."

What's wrong with it? It's legible. Under the squiggly lines that could have been letters if my dexterity never faded beyond the grave, I start adding lyrics.

So feel me, I awake. Feel me, I awake... No matter how long you take, make no mistake, feel me, I awake.

By the time I finish writing song, I put pen down across paper. I forget what I was writing.

No rehearsal today. Time to play outside. I moan and groan through the house, until I make it out that door.

On my way through the house, I bump into Lily. Little Lily.

She follows me outside.

"Tae! Wanna play with me?"

My jaw hangs open. I look at Lily. "Heugh?" is all I manage. The sun is singing and the birds are shining and the plants... the plants.

"So you'll do it? Yay!" She runs out into the front yard. "Nobody comes to this part of town, so let's not worry about being seen without our makeup! Come on, Tae, let's play tag!"

"Heugh." I stand there. I can't move. Sensory overload. So much sunshine. I like it. And the birds. And the plants... the plants.

Lily trots up to me. "Tae, you remember how to play tag, right?"

"Heugh."

"First, if I'm it, I tag you, like this!" Lily touches my arm. "Then I ruuuuuuuun—" Lily trots away from me. She takes the field. The field is the yard. Center of the yard. "—and you chase me! Then you tag me, and then I chase you! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

"Heugh..." I know she wants... me to run. But I don't want to. I want to play with the plants... the plants.

"Aw, c'mon, Tae," Lily says like I'm listening. I am listening. But I don't care. I squat beside the porch. Foliage goes in my mouth. Nibble. Nibble. Nibble. Plants... the plants... are fun. I am fun. I have a new idea.

Lily comes over. Wraps her hands around my throat and forehead. From behind. Pulls on me. "No, Tae, those are Kotaro's rosebushes! He'll kill you!"

I stand up. Lily is still hanging on. Hangs down my back, holding onto my throat. I groan? New idea. Take Lily for a ride.

I immediately drop to my hands and feet and take off running.

Lily goes, "Whaaaaaoooaaaaoooaaah! Tae, stop! Slow down, Tae!"

What? Mow them down? Okay. I run faster. Really faster. I run circles around the yard. Lily thinks I'm chasing something. Really, I am just trying to shake her off. How can we play if she's on my back. Question mark. I have another brainstorm. I stop. Lily goes flying off my back and lands on her head. Her head stays, detaches from her neck. Body keeps going. Body lands some distance away. Rolls over on its belly and crawls back to collect its head.

Lily puts her head back on.

It's time to climb tree. Birds up there. Could taste good.

"Ooh, yeah! Tae, that's a great idea!" Lily says, running up to me at said tree. "Let's climb up! Here, give me a boost."

"Heugh."

Instead of tree, Lily climbs me. Come now, Lily. I am not a tree. I am Tae Yamada.

"Tae, raise me up with your arms, 'kay?"

"Heugh."

I deign to follow directions. I lift Lily up over my head. She's sitting on my hands. She just... sits there. Is she going to climb the tree, or what?

"Um, let's try a different way." Lily climbs back down me. Like a monkey. I'm left with my hands over my head, and no Lily attached.

Lily hugs my waist and pushes herself against my leg.

What is she doing. Question mark.

"Let's have a wrestling match, Tae!"

"Heugh?" Lily wants to wrestle. Why. Question mark. I play along. I grab Lily and throw her on the ground. I didn't mean to be so rough. She's easy to lift. But Lily lays there and says,

"Pin me, Tae!"

What is Lily up to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... question mark.

I see something in her hair. It looks like a spider. A big one. I'm hungry. I leap after the spider. Don't care that I land on Lily. I lay on top of her and devour spider off her head. Lily wraps her arms around my back. Don't care. Spider good.

As I enjoy eating spider, Lily does something weird. My leg—my knee—is between her legs. She's trying to push my leg off with her pelvis. I start to get up. She holds on.

"Wait, Tae!"

I wait.

And wait.

I know what Lily is doing now.

I keep waiting.

She's humping my leg.

Why.

Lily is determined. She humps my leg harder. Starts to squeal. Why.

I want get up. I want up get. Up I get want. Lily holds on. Rides me harder.

Lily is riding me. I don't care. Spider was good. Spider guts got in her hair. I start licking Lily's hair. It is the least I can do... to keep her cute.

"Tae... oh, Tae... don't move, Tae..."

Who said anything... about moving. Lily's hair tastes good. Spider guts galore. Nom, nom, nom.

What's that... another bug, crawling in Lily's hair. I eat it, too. Yum. Lily locks my leg down. Riding it so hard. She starts squealing louder. I'm still laying on top of her. Lily's face in my chest.

Voice doesn't carry far.

Why is Lily riding me. She in love with me, question mark. We're zombies, exclamation point. We're zombie idols. The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa is an idol. Her sisters will scold her for this. I can't let that happen.

I like Lily. Don't want to upset her. If she wants to finish... I help her.

"Tae... oh, Tae..." And then she gasps, because I start shaking my leg. "Oh! Oh, Tae!"

Hurry up, Lily.

"Tae!"

Is that all you can say, Lily.

At the climax of today's story, Lily Hoshikawa got off on me. Now I can get off of her. I go up to my feet and wander back into Saga house. Lily lays there in yard with a smile on her face.

And the plants... the plants.


	3. Tae Yamada Goes Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3: Tae Yamada Goes Online
> 
> Tae Yamada gets a hold of Kotaro Tatsumi's laptop. What's the worst that could happen?
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Next Episode: Tae Yamada Fixes a Car
> 
> Tae Yamada wants to help Saki fix her motorcycle. Yes, Saki has a motorcycle. What's the worst that could happen?

A little silver rectangle. Kotaro carries it with him. Some places. I spied him... from afar... as I was sitting in a chair... minding my own business... thinking about dried squid, when, of all suddens, Kotaro sets... silver rectangle on table and leaves. He slams door on way out.

"I'm going out to see important people, ladies!" Kotaro says. "See you all in the morning!"

I like Kotaro.

"But it is morning," Yugiri quips. I like Yugiri.

Saki sticks her pinkie in her ear. Rotates it back and forth. "Uh-huh. Well, let's just go do whatever, I guess."

My sisters disperse throughout the house. Sakura asks me, "Coming, Tae?"

I let my head sink sideways as I breathe through my own mouth. "Heugh."

No, but thank you for asking.

I like Sakura.

Junko and Ai are with her. Junko touches Sakura's shoulder. Says, "She'll be fine."

"Well, okay," Sakura says uncertainly.

Sweet of you... to worry about me... but I want one thing... and that... is Kotaro's silver rectangle.

It looks tasty.

Left alone, I rise from my chair and shamble, shamble, shamble my way across the room, where my butt finds another chair and... makes friends with it. I nibble on corner of silver rectangle. It tastes okay. I will have a difficult time chewing through it. It looks like clam shell. I pry open its shell. The silver rectangle unfolds into two rectangles, tops and bottoms joined together.

Kotaro called this a laptop once. Laptop...? I put the laptop on my lap top. So many buttons. What are they for. Question mark.

I press one. The darkness in the upper rectangle turns white. So amazing... wipe drool from my chin. Stare at it still. Whiteness becomes image of blue sky and white clouds. Several tiny images in column on left side of the sky. I seen Kotaro do this before. Drags his finger across little dark patch. I touch little dark patch. Arrow appears in the sky. I move my finger, arrow follows motions.

So amazing...

"Heugh," I say triumphantly. Set rectangle back on table. Better able to see better. My Japanese is slipping. Arrow guides me like the way to the light. I rest the arrow atop an icon image, and push buttons. Something blocks out the sky. White? No. White with long black rectangle stretching from one side of screen to other. Little blinking line. I touch a button. Japanese character appears. Maybe I can use this... to talk to my sisters.

With my fingers I peck at buttons, attempting to spell out words. It is not working. Modern Japanese is weird. I understand it when spoken, but more difficult when read. Brain injury keep me from perceiving, question mark. Never know. Mystery. I don't care.

This is amazing...

I start having fun. More fun. I peck buttons with my fingers at random. I hold certain buttons and push other buttons. Make lights in rectangle dance. "Heugh... heu-heu-heu-heu..." Did I just... laugh? So amazing. Lights dance all over rectangle, every time I push buttons.

Suddenly screen turns back. Images appear in succession, left to right, down in a column.

"Heeeeeuuuuuugh?"

I see naked women. Kotaro has naughty secrets. I understand it is possible scroll down. I look down at all the buttons and push down arrow. Scrolls down. More images rise from bottom of rectangle. More naked women. Posing for camera. Showing off their buttholes. Fingering their pussies. Licking each others' pussies. Scissor-sixty-nine. Naughty women. Kotaro is naughty. "Heu-heu-heu-heu-heu..." Why am I laughing. Question mark. I should show this to my sisters... they might think funny too.

Wait. What is this. Question mark. Characters at bottom of rectangle read... they read... Next Page? I move arrow over characters and push on dark patch. Japanese characters turn from blue to yellow. Pictures change. New pictures, appearing in succession, left to right, top to bottom. Now the women are doing naughtier things.

I see bondage. I see makeup, they are pretending to be zombies. One has collar around her neck, she is on hands and knees. One has hold of chain attached to her collar. Straddles chain with her naked body. Pulling on the chain, pulling her face into her butt. Make her lick her butt.

Didn't Saki trick me into licking her pussy once? Well. It was not much of trick. I knew I was licking Saki's pussy. Don't care. It tasted like dried squid. It tasted good. Tonight, I will sniff Saki's pussy as she sleeps. Maybe more dried squid. Pictures in dark space growing stranger still.

Kotaro, what are you doing with your rectangle? Exclamation point. In the pictures, the women are getting weirder. Now they are hurting each other, but they seem to enjoy it. Whipping backs. Holding candles above tits, letting hot wax drip down. Electric rods getting shoved up inside them. They writhe in pleasure. Sitting on each others' faces. What is this. Secret imagery? Last picture is bigger than others. I have to push arrow down on it to see it all.

Looks like comic. One woman hides chocolate in her panties. Chocolate melts. Other woman sniffs it out. Pulls her panties down. Lick-lick-licks chocolate off.

...Saki? Did you get the idea from this? Question mark redundantly.

"Heu-heu-heu-heu-heu," I laugh. I have been laughing a lot lately. It's strange. I have not laughed in so long. How long have I been dead. It doesn't matter. I don't care. I learning about Kotaro naughty secrets. I could... blackmail him. I must show my sisters. Let's laugh.

I get up and leave silver rectangle full of naked women alone in room. I wander throughout the house until I find my sisters. I tug on their clothes and point toward the room from which I shambled, hoping they would get the hint, but none of them listen.

Oh well. I shamble back to the room.

There's Kotaro. When did he get back home. Question mark. Did he sneak through the back?

He slams the rectangle closed and stares me down. "Did you see anything?" he says quietly. There is something threatening in his voice.

"Heugh?" I say, tilting my head.

Kotaro smiles. Eyes hidden behind sunglasses. "Get everyone together, Tae! It's time for rehearsal!"


	4. Tae Yamada Fixes a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4: Tae Yamada Fixes a Car
> 
> Tae Yamada wants to help Saki fix her motorcycle. Yes, she has a motorcycle. What's the worst that could happen?
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Next Episode: Tae Yamada Gets Her Fix
> 
> Tae Yamada discovers the magic of lottery. What's the worst that could happen?

With the power vested in me, I absorb the nutrients of the sun; O sun, shine down on me...

Oh. It's Ai Mizuno. Hello, Ai.

"Why are you lying in the grass?" Ai asks me, as if to care. Maybe she does care. I like Ai, I hope Ai like I.

I groan out my response. The sun feels good. I think I will rot here a while.

"Don't catch a cold," Ai says mindlessly, wandering back inside Saga home.

Of course I won't, don't let's be silly.

And then I hear it. The sound of a motorized fart coming out the ass of Kotaro. No, it is not Kotaro. It's—

"Figures they'd send me a broken down hunk of junk," Saki says nearby. The motor just died. I sit upright and see my sister sitting next to a motorcycle with wrench in her hand. Assorted tools around her.

Saki has motorcycle? Time to investigate.

Shamble, shamble, shamble...

Shamble...

Shamble-dee-doo-woppa-loppa—

"Not now, Tae!" Saki tries to push me off her. What happened—I came up behind Saki, fell to my knees, and let myself... blanket over her. Saki feels good. I like Saki.

"Heugh?" I say.

"Cut it out!" Now Saki throws down wrench and confronts me one thousand percentage. Oops. Japanese slipping... again. She successfully throws me off her-I-go-boom-on-ground, but back up to my knees I crawl with a Heeeeeeuuuugh. "My old family just gave me this motorcycle, and I want to ride it. But I can't ride it when it's all broken down like this! Tae, if you still have a brain rattling around in there, LISTEN UP!"

Saki is yelling at me. So cute. So delicious. I want bite her neck.

"You're gonna help me fix this thing. And you ain't wandering off until the job's done!"

A butterfly landed on my nose. Wings, colorful... warm colors, like the spring. Springtime. And the plants... the plants. Saki's crotch is yummy.

"TAE!"

The butterfly flies... off. "Heugh?"

"You got it? Sit right here!" Saki orders me over to her side, pointing fiercely at the ground. Next to her tools.

Okay, Saki. I crawl over. Those tools are shiny. I'll taste one...

Saki sets to work on her motorcycle. "I think I know what the problem is. It just needs adjusting."

"Heugh," I chime in. What I really meant to say, was... go for it, Saki.

Saki holds out hand. "Screwdriver."

I stare at the tools. Which one is for driving screws again, question mark. Oh yes. That one. I hand it to her.

"No, I said screwdriver—ugh, here, Tae, stick your finger right here." Saki is on her knees, leaning forward. She's holding something in place in her motorcycle engine with finger.

I stick my finger right there.

"Not THERE, Tae, that's my butt! HERE!" So embarrassed by my blunder. Saki heatedly waves her hand in front of this face of mine. Directs attention to spot she's poking.

Sorry, Saki. I misunderstood. Saki grabs my hand, forces my finger to extend, and drags me over. Sticks my finger in warm engine hole. Latch in there, holding in place. I see now.

"Hold that right there, and don't move. I need a certain measurement."

I don't understand... any of this. But this is Saki's motorcycle. I touch my nose to the engine and lick the grease. I lick... lick... lick the engine grease.

"Stop licking the motorcycle, Tae. Keep your finger there, I think I've got the screwdriver I need."

I groan my response. Grease tastes good. Saki finds the tool she needs, slides up beside me. Our bodies pressing together. I am balancing on knees. Saki bumps me, I start to lose balance. She catches me. Hugging me around back. Her fingers touch my tit. Accident? Or intentional.

Saki touched my tit. I say, "Heugh." What I really meant to say was, you sly devil, Saki.

Making me lick your pussy one night, and then making me touch your butt today. Only to have you touch my tit. Are you in love with me, question mark.

"You good? Here, move your finger on the count of three. One, two—"

I pull my finger from the engine too early. But Saki gots it. She sticks tongue between teeth in concentration. I go on sitting there, watching my reflection in motorcycle motor. I am pretty. My cute fangs, cut for biting Saki's neck.

"There! I think that'll do it." Saki throws down her screw driver in... celebration and... stands up. "Bear witness to a job well done, Tae!" Saki climbs onto her motorcycle, turns key, and kick-starts. The engine buzzes to life like Kotaro's fart. What a stupid engine. "I got a spare helmet, Tae! Get on, let's go for a ride!"

Oh no, I don't want this. Saki turns off motorcycle. Kicks down kickstand. Dismounts her ride. Advances on me with helmet in each hand. One of them is destined... for my head...

I groan fearfully, taking step back.

"C'mon, Tae, this is your reward!" Saki says, winking. "You helped me fix it, you get to ride with me. Put this helmet on."

But we are dead. Helmet make no difference. Oh, it is so police don't come after us. No, this is scary.

But Saki catches me anyway. Slams helmet on my head. Drags me to motorcycle. Picks me up and throws me on it. How is she so strong. Am I light, question mark, or is Saki really... strong, also question mark. Saki climbs aboard motorcycle, looks over shoulder at me.

"Better hold on tight, Tae! This is gonna rock!"

"Heugh!" I hold on tight. I wrap my arms around Saki's body. Slide up close to her. My chest against her back. Hugging her tight. Never let go. Scary.

The motorcycle lurches into motion. I moan fearfully, trying to grasp every inch and corner of Saki I can. As she drives us down road, my hands find her breasts. So soft.

"Hey, Tae, cut it out—anh... Tae, stop, I'm driving—"

"Heeeeuuuugh!" I can't, too scared, motorcycles scare me. Not in control of where I am going. Might pee myself.

Yes, we zombies still have bodily function.

If we can drink, we can pee.

If I can lick Saki's crotch, she can cum.

"Tae! Hands off the girls, you—oooh... damn you, Tae..."

Sorry, Saki. I'm holding on for my life. You are driving this motorcycle too fast.

The vibration is... rattling me...

It feels good...

By the time our ride ends, Saki pulls back up to Saga home, grabs my wrists, forces my hands away from her chest. I don't need to hold on anymore.

"Phew! Weirdness aside, wasn't that fun, Tae?! How's it feel to ride with the best of the best?"

"Heugh..."

Saki goes inside Saga home. I shamble, shamble, shamble along in her wake. I go inside, too.

But on my way in, Ai and Junko are standing by door talking. Arguing? I don't know. I don't care. I like them.

"Tae," Junko starts to say, but Ai hisses at her.

"Shut up, Junko."

"Heugh?"

"It's nothing, Tae," Ai assures me. "Right, Junko?"

"...Right," Junko says, defeated.

What was that about-I-don't-care-I-want-something-to-eat. Now I have crossed threshold and entered Saga home.

What a day well done.


	5. Tae Yamada Gets Her Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5: Tae Yamada Gets Her Fix
> 
> Tae Yamada discovers the magic of lottery. What's the worst that could happen?
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Next Episode: Tae Yamada and the Back Alley Murder
> 
> Tae Yamada suddenly bids Franchouchou farewell... only to go for a walk. In humanizing makeup, Tae gets lost downtown. That she should bear witness to a cold-blooded murder is a fount of luck, indeed... bad luck for the murderer. What's the worst that could happen?

Sleepy... so sleepy. Did you know I considered chewing Kotaro's face off? He was being annoying that day... constantly yelling, constantly throwing things, constantly having strange fits of passion that somehow spark inspiration in the hearts of us.

"Hey, Tae, look at this!" Sakura Minamoto comes stampeding into my bedroom... like a horse. I like Sakura. With great effort, I turn my head. I'm laying in bed. That's why. Sakura is shoving two tickets... in my face...

I groan my response. Hi, Sakura.

"I just got these from Kotaro! They're lottery tickets. The jackpot's reached nearly a billion yen by now, so everyone's been purchasing tickets. Wanna try one, Tae?"

Bright colors on ticket. Looks delicious. I sit up and bite ticket out of Sakura' hand. Looks tasty, tastes okay.

"No, Tae, wait!" Sakura tears the ticket from my teeth before I can start chewing on it. She wipes my slobber off ticket, shows ticket to me.

"You scratch it. If you get the winning numbers, you win the jackpot. I'll show you, watch."

Sakura digs coin out of her pocket. Her skirt apparently has pockets. She sits down on floor, pins ticket to floorboards, and scratches them with her coin. I lay prone, crawl to edge of bed and let my head dangle over as I watch. Oooh, I like how ticket changes colors. Suddenly numbers appear.

I want tickets now.

Need to find Kotaro.

"Tae? Where are you going?"

I climbed out of bed and now I'm shamble-amble-ambling out of the room. Sakura watches me go, and shrugs. I imagined that last part. Need find Kotaro. Maybe he has more tickets.

I round the corner and bump into Junko.

A little gasp comes out of her. "Sorry, Tae." She hurries off, looking embarrassed. I watch her disappear down the hallway. Ai is back there, standing out of sight. They start hissing back and forth. Quiet conversation. I don't care. Kotaro.

In the next room, I find Lily Hoshikawa singing and dancing to... Korean pop music...

"Heugh?" Where is Kotaro?

"Oh, hi, Tae! Thanks for the other day! You're the best."

"Heugh." You're welcome. Kotaro?

"Have you heard this song before? I love it! It's called 'Step,' by a group that calls themselves KARA. You should dance with me, Tae!"

And just like that, Lily Hoshikawa and... I... are dancing to Korean pop music. Surprising... Lily can sing in fluent Korean...

"~ nan ganghage deo nopge ~ Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ~ Step it up Step it up dasi shijagiya ~ tto temporeul ollyeoseo apjilleo gallae ~ Just Step it up Step it up da boran deusi keuge bollyum nopyeo baby my bebe ~"

I can't keep up with her... never seen this dance before... Lily must have practiced it a lot... dance moves are difficult.

She keeps dancing and... singing... she doesn't notice I danced my way into the next room, leaving her to do her Korean pop business. In this room, Saki is getting irritated. Seems she wants Lily to turn the music down, she's trying to perfect her own dance routine... a Franchouchou dance.

"Heugh..."

"If you're looking for Kotaro, he already left again," Saki tells me as she continues to rehearse. "Said something about getting more lottery tickets. He left a whole bunch of them in the next room."

I fight back drool. A burst of savage hunger washes over me. On all-fours, I charge into the next room, where on the table, a huge pile of tickets. So colorful... so delicious...

Sakura's image flashes into my most recent memory. You scratch it. If you get the winning numbers, you win the jackpot. I'll show you, watch.

Coin. I need coin. I have no coin. I pat myself down, start shambling around room in restless discomfort without that coin. Coin, coin, coin, coin. .nioc ,nioc ,nioc ,nioC

"Hmm?"

Who just Hmm?'d? A moan escapes me as I look around. Oh. A beautiful sight. The Eiji Courtesan, Yugiri. She's almost as... old as I am...

"Are you looking for something, Tae?"

I feel like I can... really talk to her. I walk up to her and try my best. In my head, sounded better than from my mouth.

Yugiri says, "Something to scratch those tickets with? Allow me." She harvests a coin from her purse. Hands to me.

I accept coin. Bite on it real quick. Tastes funky. It's a coin.

"I'm sure Kotaro won't mind. He must've wanted us to splurge, after all." Yugiri smiles at me. I like Yugiri. She's a good guy.

Yugiri watches me return to table and start scratching tickets. I scratch one, and numbers appear. Scratch the next, and more numbers. This is... fun... I like this... Scratch another ticket, throw it aside. What do numbers say, I don't care. Exclamation point. Scratch-scratch-scratch—throw! Scratch-scratch-scratch—throw!

"Heu-heu-heu-heu-heu..."

"Oh my, are you laughing, Tae? That's the first time I've heard you laugh. That was cute."

Yugiri stands in corner, watches me scratch tickets. Scratch-scratch-scratch, scratch-scratch-scratch. Toss! It's raining lottery tickets. I scratch a bunch and throw them into the air by the handful. I laugh. I scratch them. I toss them.

"You do know you're going to pick all of that up, right, Tae?"

"Heugh." No problem. Let me keep scratching.

Five minutes later, there's no more tickets to scratch. They're all over the floor. I raise scratching coin into the air triumphantly.

"Raaawwwwwwwwr!" I cry out in victory. No wonder everyone wants to buy those. Scratching tickets is fun.

Yugiri sighs with a smile on her face. "I'll help you pick them up," she concedes.

Together, Yugiri and I gather the tickets I threw all over the place.

"You know, Tae, one of these could be the winning ticket. I'd better hold onto them and wait until they announce the numbers."

Sure. Do whatever you want, Yugiri. I had fun. Oh, I am still holding Yugiri's coin. I offer it back to her with a little groan.

"Hmm?" She holds her hand out, letting me drop coin into her palm. "Thank you, Tae." Yugiri hitches open her kimono, drops coin into her shirt. Into her bra. Where the coin will be pressed against her tit. "If you want this coin back, you know where to find it~"

Yugiri winks at me and exits the room. I stand there, perplexed.

Why is everyone flirting with me, question mark.

Junko and Ai are walking by this room. They both stop and look at me through open door. They are up to something.

I am starting to think... they're talking about me...

I don't care. I like them.


	6. Tae Yamada and the Back Alley Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6: Tae Yamada and the Back Alley Murder
> 
> Tae Yamada suddenly bids Franchouchou farewell... only to go for a walk. In humanizing makeup, Tae gets lost downtown. That she should bear witness to a cold-blooded murder is a fount of luck, indeed... bad luck for the murderer. What's the worst that could happen?
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Next Episode: Tae Yamada Gets Weird
> 
> Tae Yamada realizes things have been getting pretty strange with Franchouchou lately. Whispers around the Saga home suggest Tae has been getting taken advantage of by her sisters. Well, what does Tae have to say to that?! "Heugh... heugh-heugh!" This and more, at eleven. What's the worst that could happen?

As long as Kotaro doesn't find out that the devil never left, it's going to be okay with me.

Franchouchou just finished rehearsal. They all stand at front door, watching me walk away.

Little backstory...

Lately, I have been thinking of going... downtown... and seeing the sights... just for a little while. Then I come back.

That's all.

So I'm shambling off across Saga front yard. Downtown is only hop, skip, jump away. It's going to be nice jaunt-jaunt. I hope nothing bad happen to me.

Hope Japanese doesn't keep slipping.

Fifteen minutes. That is how long it took... to arrive at the down...town area. What an adventure. Some of them recognized me... wanted autographs... I did my best. They said things like, "Tae Yamada just wrote on my shirt!" "Tae Yamada just wrote on my face!" "Tae Yamada just wrote on my butt!" "Mommy, why did she draw a crooked line?" Franchouchou fans... I like them.

And then, as luck would have it, I find another Franchouchou fan... waving his shiny knife around in alleyway. I make left turn. I go into alleyway. He's bigger than the man he's dancing with.

"Heugh?" I ask. Man with knife turns head in surprise. Smaller man breaks out of his grip, runs for his life.

Together, he and I—alleyway. Could write song about this.

"Oh, I know who you are," the big man says, advancing on me. "You're one of them Franchouchou girls! What'cha doin' out here, all by your lonesome? Wanna have some fun, bitch?"

"Heugh," I say. What that meant is, Why did you just call me a bitch, I just want to like you.

The man comes up to me with a grin. Grabs me by my neck. Okay. Slams my back against the wall. That didn't hurt at all. He likes playing rough. Puts knife to my face, sticks tip of blade inside my lips, just before my fangs. Starts to press it against corner of my mouth. Tastes like metal.

"Strip," he orders. "Pull your skirt and panties down, and keep fucking quiet."

"Heugh," I moan out. My breath hits his face. Wrinkles his nose. My breath must stink.

"You got halitosis or something? You need a fuckin' breath mint. How about I give you my own special breath mint? And you're not stripping—do as I say, or I'll give you a smile extension."

Holding my neck, fingers wrapped around throat, pinning me to wall. I can hardly move. How does he expect... me to strip if I can't... move, question mark. He's ugly. I like him, but he's ugly. I start fiddling with my skirt. Realize I have a pen in my pocket. From one of my other fans. I look down at the bulge in his pants. Manage to get pen out of my pocket... uncap it... and start scribbling a patch of ink onto the bulge in his pants. The bulge in his pants, the bulge in his pants, starts to twitch. It must have been sensation from me moving... ball point of pen... up and down...

"Ooh, you want that first, huh? Alright, bitch, get down on your knees."

No, I don't want to suck your cock. I want to give you autograph. Men pride themselves on genitalia. He drops pants, big cock springs forth, almost touching tip of my nose. Some reason I start to salivate. I could bite it off... I could... but that'd be mean... I'm not mean. I take cock in hand of mine, raise it, and doodle my signature on the underside of it with my pen.

The man is perplexed. When I don't do anything else, he grabs me by my shirt, and, with his knife, runs me through my chest. He missed my heart. Blade enters my body, so cold and piercing. He pulls it back out as fast as it went in.

Memory comes back to me. In life, I remember going to... acting classes...

I choke and slump down against alley wall. Blargh, I am dead.

"Now, open your mouth," he says, as he's about to shove his cock in my mouth... thinking I'm dead.

Oh no, I just had a horrible... realization. If I let him... do this... he'll keep coming back to do it more... like bears... don't feed bears. I decide have a little fun. As he's about to put tip of cock in my mouth, my tongue shoots out and licks it a little bit, then goes back in mouth. Really fast.

"...Hey, what the fuck?"

Blargh, I am still dead.

He centers his cock again, ready to shove it in my mouth hole. I surprise him again. Dead woman's tongue slips out of mouth and flickers against cock head like snake.

He gasps. Cock pulls away from face. Bends down to pull pants back up.

I SUDDENLY SPRING TO LIFE!

"Raaawwwwwwwwr!" Arms high, fingers bent like claws, I'm-gonna-getcha! I'm gonna getcha!

Man flails, dropping knife to ground with tinkling of metal. Takes off running with his pants down. I watch his jiggly buttocks fade from the alley. He runs into the street, gets hit by a car with his pants down. He's still alive. I look down at knife. Pick knife up. It's shiny. I put knife in my skirt pocket, along with pen, start making my way back to Saga house.

As I shamble-amble-amble back, I realize I just witnessed a murder. The woman's name was Tae Yamada. But doubtful anyone will believe the rapist. He didn't have a knife on his person when he got... picked up by ambulance. Dead bodies don't just get up and walk away with murder weapon... do they?

No jail for him. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing, question mark.

Maybe he'll have learned his lesson. Maybe he'll never rape anyone again. Maybe he will... get guilty and... turn himself in...?

Blargh, I am dead.


	7. Tae Yamada Gets Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7: Tae Yamada Gets Weird
> 
> Tae Yamada realizes things have been getting pretty strange with Franchouchou lately. Whispers around the Saga home suggest Tae has been getting taken advantage of by her sisters. Well, what does Tae have to say to that?! "Heugh... heugh-heugh!" This and more, at eleven. What's the worst that could happen?
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Next Episode: Tae Yamada Gets Hers
> 
> Tae Yamada's sisters have a surprise for her. What's the worst that could happen?

Sometimes when people are talking about you, they get quiet when you come around. Sometimes when they get quiet, they secretly are not talking about you, and you shouldn't attribute to malice what can be explained by complete ignorance.

Junko and Ai... they have been suspicious long time to me. I am perplexified—Japanese slipping today, since rehearsal. I hope I am coherent. I try to talk to them, they avoid me. I try to follow, they lock me out of room. They are up to something.

I try going to my other sisters. "Heugh-heugh," I say, but they don't understand me. I am getting frustrated. I sit in corner and chew on my own hair for a while. Frustrating.

Frustrating.

Do they not like me anymore?

I go to Saki... "Heugh?"

Saki says, "I'm busy. Go bug someone else, Tae."

I go to Sakura. "Heugh!"

"Hey, Tae! Sorry, I'm really busy right now. I'll hang out with you later, okay?"

I go to Lily. "Heugh...?"

"Hi, Tae! Wanna dance with me again?"

I go to Yugiri. "...Heugh..."

She's sitting in a chair, legs crossed. Winks at me as she smokes her pipe.

I go to Kotaro. "Heu—"

But it's not Kotaro. It's a life-sized cardboard cut-out of Kotaro. The cardboard Kotaro face plants at my feet. "Heugh..."

What a frustrating day. I want talk to Junko and Ai. What are they hiding, question-mark-exclamation-point.

Maybe force them to tell me. I still have knife from the other day—knife that "killed" me. I find my knife, then shamble my way through Saga house until I find Junko. She is in bathroom.

I pound on door. "Heugh!"

"Just a minute, Tae!"

No. No just a minute, Tae. You talk now. I kick the door. It is hollow. Cracks form.

"Tae Yamada! Tsk, damn it...!"

I kick door again. Open the door, Junko.

Toilet flushes. Junko throws the door open, glares dagger at me. I hold my new knife to her face. She loses nasty scowl and starts backing away from me, into the bathroom, hands up.

"Tae...? Where did you get that knife?"

The light shining off the knife is pretty. I start licking the flat of the blade. Tastes like my own blood.

Someone runs up behind me. Tackles me from behind. Knife goes flying out of my hand. I land face down at Junko's feet.

"You okay, Junko?" says Ai. Ai tackled I. She plays rough. Holding me down. I'm not struggling. If I want up, I get up. I'll just lay here. "Tae, what were you thinking?!"

"Heugh." I'm frustrated, Ai. You and Junko have been avoiding me. Are we not sisters in death? Let me like you. Please? Ai says to Junko, "We might as well tell her now. Get it over with."

"No, Ai! It's stupid!"

"It was your idea," Ai emphasizes.

"And it was a stupid idea! Let's just let her up. This didn't even happen."

"I've wanted to do it, too. Aren't you curious, Junko?"

"What if she tells someone...?"

Tells someone what? "Heugh."

"She can't—nobody understands her. We can do anything we want. Junko, close the bathroom door, and lock it."

Junko is conflicted. She then obeys, doing as she's asked a second later.

They're holding me down, alone together in a bathroom—secluded space, no one else.

I feel Ai's hands grab hold of my wrist. "Junko, get her other arm. Let's do it, quick."

"Grr...! Okay, fine."

Do what?

Junko gets my other arm. They get me spread eagle. Both of them sit of my arms, pinning them to floor. Ai begins shifting her weight, as she pulls down her lower wear... panties go down... bare butt on my arm. Junko does the same thing. They grab my wrists again. Force my arms out. Stick my hands between their legs.

"Come on, Tae, please?" Ai says.

"S... stick your f-fingers in..."

"Heugh." They want me to finger them, question mark. Why couldn't they just ask me? Is this what they were planning? It makes sense. They probably heard about what I did with... Saki... and Lily... wanted a piece, too. It makes sense. Ai and Junko have been... watching me... long time. Wanted me to... play with them. Jealous. They were jealous. I'll play with them.

As I lie on my belly, I stick two fingers in Ai, and two fingers in Junko. Ai squeals a little bit, gritting teeth with lips a-quiver—pussy lips. Junko tries keep straight face... but I know she's enjoying it. Blushing brightly, Junko. Looking sideways, as if say, This is stupid. Can't hide from me.

I start off slow, feeling the sensation of my sisters' insides. So soft and wet... I pull fingers out to lick the juices off, then stick them back in.

Minutes go by...

"Isn't this great, Junko?"

Junko doesn't respond. She's keeping her voice locked in her throat. How rude. Answer your sister, Junko. I shove my fingers in her with extra force, and wiggle them. Her upper body shakes, almost falls to her back. Posts hand on floor, covers her mouth.

"Heu-heu-heu-heu-heu-heu..."

"Is... is she laughing?!" Ai gasps.

Junko takes her hand off the floor and covers her face with both of them as she falls to her back. I don't stop fingering her. You can't escape, Junko. "Nnnnnrah!" That was Junko's way of thanking me.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Nnnnngh...!"

They climax together, all over my fingers. My hands. Covered in my sisters' juice. Phenomena—we don't need to breathe, but we do; we don't need to eat, but we do; we don't need to fuck, but we do; and we can still produce the juice.

When we finish, Junko and Ai stand up and put their clothes back on. Somehow this whole experience made my mind a little clearer. What is this feeling? I'm here, but I'm... no, I'm still Tae Yamada. I can feel it. I wonder if I can...

"J...Ju...n...ko..."

Both of my sisters gasp.

"A...Ai...th...a...nk...y...heugh."

That's... the first time I've spoken in a long... long time. My Japanese suddenly got more coherent. I feel alive despite being dead. Am I coming back?

Ai and Junko look at each other and nod. They throw open the bathroom door and hurry out, leaving me alone to think.

Think—also something I haven't done in a long time.


	8. Tae Yamada Gets Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8: Tae Yamada Gets Hers
> 
> Tae Yamada's sisters have a surprise for her. What's the worst that could happen?
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Next Episode: Tae Yamada Continues Getting Hers
> 
> Tae Yamada's sisters are still going at her. Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?

My thoughts are coherent... it's been so long...

Yesterday, Junko and Ai "forced" me to pleasure them. I went with it.

Today... something was going to happen that I'd never forget.

With my newfound coherent thoughts, I shamble-amble-amble on through the Saga house, looking for something to do. I'm so bored. Rehearsal is over, and everyone went their separate ways again. They still think I can't understand them. Maybe I didn't understand them before, but I understand them now. I understand my sisters better than ever.

My name is Tae Yamada, and I am locked inside. Kotaro took off again, to run God-knows-how-many errands. I sit on the floor in a room with a remote in my hand, my jaw hanging open stupidly. Ugh, I'm drooling. I wipe it off with the back of my sleeve. Let's see... how did remotes work again?

"Heugh."

Heugh? Oh... that's my moaning sound. The muscles in my face and throat are still not up to par. And my hands aren't dexterous enough to work this remote, still. Let me press... this button here. The television turns on. Okay, now... let's see... damn. It's still hard to read. Modern Japanese sucks.

Or am I falsely remembering my own life? Was I born in modern Japan, or was I born so many years ago? If I went and looked, I would likely find no traces of my living self.

Ever since I can remember, my sisters have been taking advantage of me. I don't mind. I like them. I'm kind of into it, too. They think I'm just some mindless zombie, but how many times did I fight them when they wanted pleasure? Zero. As I sit there in the middle of the floor, staring blankly into the useless infomercial on the television screen, I reflect on licking Saki's pussy. She stuck dried squid down the front of her panties to make her pussy taste good, knowing I'd sniff it out. Our great boss is a big pervert. And what about Lily Hoshikawa? Even that kid wanted me to do things to her. It felt so wrong, but... I'm dead, and I have no shame. What about Sakura and Yugiri? As I recall, those are the only two who haven't gone all the way with me yet. Yugiri stuck the scratching coin she'd lent me one time down her bra, where it got squeezed against her tit. Told me to come get it if I need it again, with a wink. Sakura? I lost count of how many times she touched my butt in the past. At one point, I think she was trying to sniff my butt. I remember fragments of myself standing in the corner, beating my head against the wall. When I was done, I took a step back, and then I felt Sakura's face wedge up between my cheeks. Ever since then, I've been suspicious of Sakura, but she constantly pretends nothing happened. I'm watching you, Sakura. When Saki took me for a ride on her motorcycle, the vibrations made me a little bit wet. It scared me—she was driving too fast, and it was making me want to rub my pussy all over the vibrating seat. I did my best not to. Lily used all sorts of immature little tricks to "trick" me into feeling her up. Sitting on my hand to have me hoist her up a tree? Really? A wrestling match? It was obvious that she wanted to ride me, so I let her. And Junko and Ai—who do they think they were fooling? I wanted to lick both of their snatches like I liked Saki's. Naughty bitches.

The door behind me slides open, startling me. I drop the remote on the floor and hesitantly look 'round over my shoulder. Into the room files the rest of Franchouchou, led by Saki. The order in which they enter is: Saki, Sakura, Yugiri, Ai, Lily, and Junko. They all line up behind me, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Tae~♪" sings Lily Hoshikawa, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Hey, Tae, you busy?" Saki says ominously, like a typical gang boss who's about to extract an offending client off the streets for questioning.

"We wanted to share something with you, Tae," Sakura adds.

Yugiri takes a drag off her pipe. "I think you're going to like it..."

Ai confesses, "It was Junko's idea."

Junko shuts her down. "Sh-shut up! We all decided on it!"

"Heeeeuuuugh...?" What I wish I could have said just then was, Whaaaaaaat's going on?

They swarm in on me like a pack of wolves. At first I want to get up and run, but Sakura dropping to her knees to hug me lovingly from the back calms my dead heart. "Lie down, Tae," she whispers tenderly into my ear.

Oh, no... I know what this is... I lie down with a moan.

Yugiri walks in front of me to pick up the remote I dropped and switch the television off. "There. No distractions ♥"

"Here I come, Tae~♪" Lily sings again, taking me by my hand as Sakura gently helps me down to my back. She stuffs my hand between her legs. I feel panties.

"Lily, we're supposed to be pleasuring Tae," Ai scolds.

Lily pouts, with my hand still between her legs. "I know that! She can pleasure us at the same time, can't she?!"

"Actually, she can," Yugiri suggests. Her eyes are darting all over my body. She's drawing parallels I can't see. "Let's try it..."

I can't believe this is happening. Right after I started getting my mind back into structure—this. I can only imagine what it would have been like, having Saki reach up my skirt and pull my panties completely off me, having Lily ride my hand, having the others float down to me, lying helplessly on my back, surrounded by all six of my sisters, all of them wanting the same thing—before I got my mind back. I wouldn't have been able to process it all. The way Saki dips her head down between my thighs reminds me of the early morning I licked dried squid off her. But then she puts her tongue to the flesh, and now I feel what she felt. Now I know why she reacted the way she did.

Oh my God...

Yugiri straddles my right leg just below the knee, holding it down, I guess, with a big, sly smirk on her face. She set her pipe aside. That's how I know she's getting serious. Junko and Ai sit on my left leg, facing each other, Junko's back pointing toward me. They start to make out and finger each other. Lily is going to town on my hand. She worked my fingers into her panties. What a selfish brat. Sakura forgoes my left arm and decides to straddle my face. All I can see is Sakura's bare clitoris, but I taste something remarkably close to dried squid. Of course my tongue shoots up inside her and laps up everything it can find.

Unlike in rehearsal, I don't need to concentrate. I just follow my instincts. Junko and Ai are both grinding on my left leg. Yugiri is grinding on my right leg. Lily still hasn't gone beyond forcing my fingers up inside her. This is so overwhelming. And I know it's not going to be over if I climax or any of them climax. I saw it in their eyes. They're all going to go down on me until none of us can take it anymore. This... this is just the beginning.


	9. Tae Yamada Continues Getting Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9: Tae Yamada Continues Getting Hers
> 
> Tae Yamada's sisters are still going at her. Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Episode 10: Tae Yamada Wakes Up
> 
> Tae Yamada awakens. Season Finale

...Saki's tongue is still lashing my pussy like a heretic in the Roman Church. I don't know why this awesome feeling made me think of getting tortured, or if such events even truly occurred in Rome... or if Rome had churches... but if this is torture, I don't want it to end.

Ai and Junko shamelessly plant their hands down on what little space of my left leg spans between them and gyrate their hips hard and fast, moaning like caged animals in heat. Their juices are lubricating my leg, and I bet now they feel a wonderful tickling sensation when they ride the Tae Yamada Express.

Oh, and Sakura's still sitting on my face with my tongue up inside her. Mlem mlem mlem mlem—that's the sound of me eating Sakura out like yesterday's leftovers. She tastes so good, she tastes so much better than dried squid, that the more I lick, the thirstier I get. Licky-licky-licky, Sakura.

Ah, Lily. What a little brat. All she wants to do is make me finger her everywhere. How many times has she alternated between making me finger her pussy and finger her butt? How many times did I care? I try to help her along the way by moving my fingers as such. Oh, Lily, that was a cute scream.

Yugiri... Yugiri, Yugiri, Yugiri. Riding my right leg with your breasts bouncing like that. Did you have to take your top off and put the rest of us to shame with your heavenly bosom? Go ahead, play with your clitoris, nobody's watching. I can't see anything except Sakura's beautiful clitoris, with her soft thighs blocking the edge of my vision. I just somehow know that Yugiri is playing with herself.

"Cum already, damn it, Tae!" Saki yells from her paradise down between my legs. Now Saki's sticking her fingers in me, while tonguing my clitoris at the same time. I scream into Sakura's pussy, which makes her throw her head back and post her hands down on my belly to keep herself from falling down. The sudden weight getting pushed down on my belly, in tandem, causes my legs to jolt, which somehow snaps Ai and Junko, knocking them into the edge of orgasm. Yugiri coos words at me that I don't care and, as closely as she can, given my current back-to-floor position, takes her beautiful hand and gives me a swat on the right side of my eastern butt cheek. Lily half-moans a scolding to Yugiri, telling her not to be so mean to me as my fingers play her right into a curtain call of ecstacy. Everyone sounds like they're so close to cumming... everyone except me.

One by one, my sisters all get off on me (except for Saki, who's too busy trying to see how far inside me she can stick her tongue). I must truly be The Legendary Tae Yamada, because I can't figure out how on earth riding my legs made Ai, Junko, and Yugiri cum. Were my legs really that good? Maybe you three should play with my butt next. What am I saying, that's too naughty. Don't play with my butt, girls.

Oh, good, they're not going to play with my butt. They all crawl off me and sit on their knees, forming an arc around my feet. Sakurai, Ai and Junko to Saki's left, as Junko rests her hand on my left thigh. Yugiri and Lily to Saki's right, as Yugiri sticks her pipe back into her mouth to take a celebratory puff.

Yugiri says, "Hey, Saki..."

Saki stops licking me long enough to raise her head and say, "What?"

A chest-level laugh of wicked design comes bubbling out of Yugiri's throat as she gives Saki's right butt cheek a hard slap. The sharp sound of skin making contact with skin is enough to send a chill up my spine. Maybe that's just because Saki cried out with her face lips against my pussy lips. Yugiri side-eyes Lily and says, "Hey, Lily. Help me out here ♥"

"Okay, Yugiri!"

Help her out with what? What're they going to do? Oh, I'm safe. Saki's the one who's in trouble. Somehow that turns me on even more. They're going to punish Saki for not cumming with them, pun intended. I can feel Saki's anticipation growing with every touch. Ai, Junko, and Sakura all exchange looks and each of them nod with a mischievous smirk on her face.

It's "mischievous," not "mischevious," people. It's an easy spelling error that I, for some reason, just remembered as I'm getting eaten by the Dorami Biker Boss.

The next thing I know, Saki's mouth opens wide as she moans into my pussy like a... heck, I don't know, like a Dorami Biker Boss moaning into my pussy, I guess. The reason for this is because—and I have to hike myself up onto my elbows to get a better view—Yugiri, Lily, Ai, Junko, and Sakura all decided to work together and dip their fingers into Saki's pussy... or butt hole... and it makes me wonder, how the heck are they doing that? Can that many fingers fit inside? Apparently, yes. They can.

Saki rolls her eyes mind-numbingly and howls—not moans, howls—into me, and I just feel the need to remind her that she still has a job to do. She owes me. For all those nights ago. When she took advantage of me. "Tricked" me into licking her until she came. It's time to pay up, Saki. I raise my legs and curl them around the back of Saki's head, pinning her slobbery face against my pussy's welcoming lips.

"Heugh!" Lick!

You're not getting away that easy! Good job, sisters, make her sing.

Saki understands her position. I want her to keep licking, she lances her tongue into me as far as it'll go. I let my head roll back as I shudder so loud, so loud that it makes Saki lick me faster. And the other girls are mercilessly tormenting Saki's special spots with their fingers, that must feel so wonderful. I almost wish I were you, Saki. Almost.

The minutes tick by and we're not slowing down. I reach with both hands and grab the back of Saki's head, while keeping my legs folded around her neck, and I pull her face against me, screaming like a demon. Oh God, this is the life. I do believe I've found Heaven on earth. My sisters are talking naughty to Saki and I, and I don't even understand what they're saying. My mind is slipping back and forth between the new state it's achieved...

...and what was before. Saki licks me. Sisters finger her. I moan. Can't get enough. This will never end. I... like this... very much...

...and it's something I want to see if I can do with my sisters every night, but I know that's impossible. The thing is, the stars must have aligned today, because I don't see us doing this ever again. I gotta make this count. I have to. Thank you, Saki, for your sacrifice.

...moan pleasantly. That sounds odd. Am I odd for... enjoying Saki's tongue, question mark.

I don't think so, because it's what they all wanted, this whole time, isn't it? Why are you slowing down, Saki, hurry up!

Oh...

Oh.

Oh!

OH!

I climax. I never knew, but I've waited so long for this. Until now, it's only been myself, giving my sisters a good time. Saki was the chosen one. She was all I needed. Thank you... Saki... now I can... go to sleep...


	10. Tae Yamada Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10: Tae Yamada Wakes Up
> 
> Tae Yamada awakens. Season finale
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> Thank you for joining Tae Yamada on her quirky misadventures. She appreciates you from the bottom of her zombie heart.
> 
> See you next time!

"What...?"

I stir on the floor, feeling the barrier beneath me stretch from one end of the room to the other. It's quiet. Where have all my sisters gone? I remember the fun we had. How much time has passed since then? I remember the sun shining, but gazing through the window from my place on the floor, it's evident, by the appearance of the reddening sky and the stars forming beyond the waxing cape of crimson, that I must have been asleep all day.

I sit up. They put my panties back on me. Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go look for them. I touch my throat and start to form words, with a voice that starts off raspy, but clears the more I try.

"My... name is... Tae Yamada. I'm alive. I'm awake. I am here."

I stand up, keeping my fingers to my throat.

"My name is Tae Yamada. I'm alive. I'm awake. I am here."

Memories are coming back to me. I remember who I am. I remember the faces of all the ones I remember loving. The good times and the bad. The right times and the wrong. It all comes flooding back, and it's overwhelming.

I remember how I died.

I stare into the palms of my pale hands as they begin to tremble. My bottom lip quivers. My throat starts to burn as my vision ripples.

"Oh, God..."

I bury my face into my hands and sob.

"I'm sorry, mom... I'm sorry, dad... I never should have done it."

I didn't want to remember how I died.

It's a crime against humanity.

It's a crime against nature.

Why was I trying to eat everything as a mindless zombie? Because I was always hungry. Taking too much medication has a tendency to empty your stomach. I never did wake up to feed myself.

The stress was... so much... they expected so much out of me.

I can't stand here and cry all night. I need to find my sisters.

I leave the room.

As I cross the threshold into the hallway leading to the room of my destination, I hear one of our songs end. A light spills into the hallway through an open door, as the footsteps of my sisters walking around accompanies their voices.

"We'll nail this performance as long as Sakura doesn't screw it up," Saki was saying.

Then an argument ensues.

I'm not shamble-amble-ambling anymore. I walk upright with a human's living stride, my bare feet gently pattering down the hall. They hear someone approaching and go quiet. I come around the corner and step into the light, into the eyes of my sisters.

"Hey, Tae," Lily says.

"Hello, Lily," I respond.

Their reaction is immediate. A collective gasp from all my sisters. Even Yugiri is surprised.

They run up to me.

"No freakin' way! Tae, you're awake?!" Saki reaches out to touch my shoulder.

"Tae!" Sakura says. "Oh, goodness, Tae, you're conscious!"

Even Junko and Ai are smiling. Junko says, "It's about time."

And Ai, she says, "Welcome, Tae."

"We were already a complete family before," Yugiri throws in, "but now we've just gotten closer."

I can't hold back my smile, despite my tragic self. My sisters... my wonderful, beloved sisters. "You guys... thanks for being patient with me. I'm glad to be here, with you. I remember everything leading up to this point. Sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"Hey, no prob, Tae!" Saki crows back, giving me a friendly punch in the shoulder. My arm falls off. "Oops!" Embarrassed, Saki picks my arm up and sticks it back on me. "There ya go."

"Thanks. Your pussy tasted good, by the way."

"Wh-what?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I remember everything, Saki. You hid that dried squid in your panties just to get me to lick at it, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you don't," I say slyly. Turning to my other sisters, I tell them, "It's alright. I didn't mind you taking advantage of me. I enjoyed every minute of it, and, truly, thanks. I'm going to return the favor soon."

They blush. All of them. Hah. I caught them red-handed.

"We should celebrate!" Sakura suggests. "Let's go out for dinner tonight. You up for that, Tae?"

"Sure," I say with a nod and a smile. "Fried chicken?"

Like that commercial we recorded.

"Aw, yeah," Saki says. That's right. She loves that place, doesn't she?

"We're up for it if you are," Ai says. Lily nods in agreement, and Junko does her best to look indifferent, but I can tell she's happy, too.

We all get dressed, put our makeup on, and get ready to go. We're heading out the door as Kotaro comes back from whatever the heck he was doing out there.

"ExCUSE ME! Where are you ladies going?"

I turn to him and say, "We're going out to have some dinner. Want to come?"

To my surprise, Kotaro isn't the least bit surprised that I'm conscious now. He answers me as if I've always been in this state. "I'm good, thanks. Just be back before seven, would you? We've got an interview booked at 7:30!"

"Will do," I say, before saluting him goodbye. "Ciao."

We leave.

From now on, things are going to be different.

Better.

I'm really looking forward to singing with my sisters.

And maybe I'll even have sex with them in their sleep.

Starting with Saki.

Watch out, girls, I'm on the loose, and I'm coming to get ya.

\--------------------

The End


End file.
